The previously known bath arrangements or cupboard baths, which can be installed in an existing living room during the life of a building, consist generally of a cabinet of suitable ground plane shape which can be installed on the floor of a living room, and four walls, a ceiling, and a door. In these known cupboard baths, the cupboard is formed in one piece and can be mounted as a whole on the cabinet containing a bath tub. Since the bath tub takes up the entire plan area of the cabinet, the person bathing must, before and after the bath, stay outside the cupboard, i.e. in the living room, and there undress and dress and perform all the necessary body treatment actions. Such a cupboard bath thus reserves the living room for bathing purposes. Apart from this fundamental disadvantage, the bulky cupboard has dimensions greater than the clear width of ordinary door frames, and this causes local problems in delivering the cupboard bath into the room.
There are however also other bath booths known which can be installed in existing living rooms, which likewise contain a wash basin or a bath tub, and consist only of a compact construction manufactured in a predetermined format without the possibility of variations.